memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
John Branson (Phase II)
(2260-2267) Earth-bound assignment, (2267-2270) ,(2270-present) |rank = (2254-2258) (2258-2262) (2262-2265) (2267-present) |status = Alive |father = James Branson |mother = Maria Branson |siblings = *Brandon Branson *Brianna Branson *Elizabeth Branson |marital = Married |spouse = Amanda Beck (divorced 2257) Brandi Ward (2267-present) |children = Tina Branson (2369) }} John Branson is a Human male who lives in the 23rd century and services the United Federation of Planets, Starfleet as Executive Officer onboard the Federation Starship under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. (Star Trek: Four Years War) Personnel file *Serial number: C959-D778-323 *Active rank: Commander (2267-present) *Most recent assignment: First officer, (2270-present) *Previous assignments: (2254-2258) ** (2260-2267) **Earth-bound assignment (2267-2270) Biography Early life Starfleet service career Starfleet Academy In 2254, at age 21, he entered Starfleet Academy. Then he met his best friend Typhuss James Halliwell in his command class one day in 2254 and the two became best friends, brothers even and at the start of the Federation-Klingon War they along with their class were rushed to a nearby but John's service onboard the vessel was cut short due to its destruction in the war but he and the crew survived and John was transferred to the USS Bowie. USS Bowie Ensign Branson was posted to the USS Bowie and he continued to fight in the war with the Klingons right up to the end of it in 2257, and he continued to serve onboard the Bowie till 2259 when he was posted to the USS Lancer. USS Lancer In 2259 Lieutenant Junior Grade Branson was posted to the as chief security officer, and met Lieutenant Junior Grade Zach Banner and the two became fast friends cause they lost so much during the Klingon War. USS Excalibur At the rank of Lieutenant Commander and the first officer on board the , Commander Martin was witness to the destruction of an Andorian colony between the Federation-Andorian border he's had PTSD about the destruction and the death of 1,209 Andorian colonists. Earth bound assignment After the Andorian colony incident of 2268 John Branson was promoted to the rank of Commander and made adjunct to Vice Admiral Sampson Taylor, he's been trying to get back on board a starship but Starfleet Command was shooting him down at every turn until his father Vice Admiral Branson assignment to the brand new starship under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. USS Enterprise In 2270, Commander Branson was posted to the Enterprise as first officer and felt lost because the crew were giving him the look of you could of saved them, while on his first job as first officer he saved the ship and crew while the ship met up with what was left of the Seventh battlegroup and came up with a plan to trick the Klingons and destroyed them both. (Star Trek: Klingon War episode 1x01: Deployment) Personal history Starfleet service record Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel